The Child of Darkness and Light
by candy addiction
Summary: A new advanture for the two couple and their son. Time traveling and magic. Mpreg, Yaoi. MM couple: YYxY, AxY no not Anzu, YBxR, YMxM and many more! Sorry I'm not really good at the Summary and writing sooo please forgive me?
1. Chapter 1

**The Child of Darkness and Light**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh or any of the characters except for one of my made up character. So sit back and enjoy!

Candy Addiction: Sorry for not updating or anything because I'm so darn busy and I'm trying to work on my grammars, so excuse for any errors that I will make in this story. It would be helpful if any of you can help me by telling me the mistake that I make so I can change it! -

Normal POV

"Aw… aren't they cute!" said a beautiful white hair girl (guess who) looking back to her friends with a gentle smile on her pale and flawless face. Next to the white hair beauty is another younger looking girl with a wild and crazy hair do. The mixture of red, black and yellow that remind you of a star fish like shape hair style. Her face is not as pale as the white hair beauty, but it's still pale compare to the other two and her eyes were they most breathe taking. It was large and has the rarest color a human eye can have. It was the color of amethyst. "Yes. Aren't they?" asked the amethyst looking over to a rather tan, bleach like blond hair girl. "Sure they do! It's like there talking with each other or something. Very cute." Said the bleach blond hair girl. "Ah hah! Say cheese kiddies!" yelled a really loud voice coming from a tall girl with short blond hair and less tan then the first one.

"Jou! Stop your scaring the kids!" yelled the short, spiky hair girl giving the other one an angry face. "Sorry Yug, they were tempting me to take the picture" said the girl named Jou. "It alright Jou. Just don't do it again, because you're scaring the kids." Said Yugi, giving a long sign. "Yes, I agree with Yugi on this one Jou. It look like your Jr. is about to cry Jou." Said the white hair beauty. "Oh…Thanks Ryou for the warning! Aw… shhhh… it's alright baby don't cry mommy's here." said Jou picking up a child up with chestnut and blue eyes as large tears running down his face.

"Hey maybe I should take him home. It's almost time for his nap. I'll see you guys tonight alright?" said Jou walking out of the front door. "Alright than Jou. We'll see you later!" yell Yugi closing the door. Walking into the living room and moving toward the playpen that was placed in the middle of the room. "It seems to be almost time for your nap to Jr." said Yugi with a smile on his face looking down facing the face of a child who resemble so much like his mommy except for his red vampire like eyes which he had gotten from his father.

"We'll see you later to Yugi. It's time for the little one nap." said the bleach hair girl holding another child who also resembles him"Alright than I'll see you both later. Oh and Malik please don't bring the rod this time. We don't want the incident to happen again." said Yugi with a warning look in his eye. "Alright I won't bring it I promise!" stated Malik with mischief look in his eyes. Than turn around and walk toward the door with Ryou at tow. "I'll see you later Yugi." said Ryou waving with one hand and another supporting the little one in his arm.

"Alright now it's just you and me Jr. Want to take your nap with mommy?" asked Yugi looking down his son. The little one nod as they began to climb the stairs.

Ah finally done! I hope you like it… I think its kinda suck but oh well… I try my best!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Child of Darkness and Light**

Candy Addiction: Thank you for the review! bow Ohhh! And the mpreg will stay because Yugi did not turn into a girl and had his and Yami kid. He some how got the gift to have kids and also the other Hikari plus Jou. - I hope i clear up the confusion. I would also like to apologize to everyone for my grammers and my suck writing! I hope that you could help me by giving me advice and no I won't take that as an insult. If it means making a better story than I would die happy! (Which I will not let that happen, because I'm too young to die) - anyway on with the story!

Normal Pov:

The mansion of the Mouto had a peaceful silent. Through out the whole mansion, not a single voice was heard only the soft breathing that was coming inside of the master bedroom. There in the middle of the room lay a huge bed with two lumps in the middle of the huge bed. There in the middle of the sheet one of the lumps was bigger than the other. Lying close together was none other than Yugi and is little mini me sleeping peacefully side by side. The little mini version of Yugi with the three light bolts going through his crown could not be seen very well because he is to buried in Yugi arm and chest.

Tan suddenly a noise that sound a lot like a car driving up to the mansion. Next the sound of the garage door open and minute later the door began to close. As the door close you could hear foot steps on it's way toward the long stair and heading down the long hallway towards the large door where behind the doors lay Yugi and his mini me, sleeping silently on the big bed. Slowly the stranger opens the door trying not to disturbed the two that is sleeping in the bed. Finally the stranger opens the door and step in with out making a sound. Than closed it behind him.

Walking toward the bed, the stranger took in the sight of the most heart warming sight that he had seen many times before. Climbing on the bed he gave Yugi a kiss on the fore head, cheek and lips. Leaning a little closer he gave the mini a kiss on the forehead and cheek. Than as he was about to climb off the bed Yugi called out to him, which made him stop instantly.

"Yami, is that you?" ask Yugi, who was began to sit up and rubbing the last sleep out from his eyes. "Yes aibou, it's me. I just got out of work and came straight home. When I went looking for you I figured you would be in here sleeping with Jr." said Yami with a small smile on his and many emotion ran through his vampire red like eyes. "Yeah we where up here after Ryou, Malik and Jou left since it was almost time for their nap. Than I thought that maybe I should join Jr. with his nap." explain Yugi making a little yawn here and there.

Yami gave out a little chuckle seeing how cute his little wife...ere I mean husband is. "What are you chuckling about?" ask Yugi with a pout on his face. "Nothing little aibou nothing at all and Oh... before I forget, you and Jr. should get ready for tonight since it's almost time for us to meet up with everyone else for our weekly dinner." said Yami walking toward the closet looking for something to wear for a casual dinner with the family. "Who's place is it going to be this week?" ask Yugi Picking up Jr. who had curl himself into a ball missing the warmth of his mommy.

"This week we're having out family dinner at Bakura place. I hope he don't try anything funny." said with a little sense of humor he put into is last sentence. "Oh... hush you and go take a shower, you stink." said Yugi with a scowl on his creamy face. "Aw... but I thought you like my masculine smell aibou." said Yami walking toward Yugi with a mischievous smile on his face. "I said go to the shower now." said a very clam looking Yugi and a little glare he gave Yami warning not to try any fun stuff when Jr. is there. Giving out a sigh Yami made his way toward the bathroom not after saying "You're no fun aibou." exclaim the sulking Yami.

After Yami was out of sight, and the sound of the shower began going. Yugi gave out a little giggle and looking down at his son red mix with a little of his amethyst eyes. "Don't ever grow up like your dad or any of your uncles. There all to perverted and sexoholic." giving out the last giggle he began to head into the bathroom and turn on the water and putting the bubble bath into the tub. Than began to undress himself and Jr. Picking up Jr. they began making their way toward the bathtub full of water and bubbles, well not before asking Yami to join them.

Candy Addiction: Please review and also if there anything you want me to change than please also mention it to me through the review. And thank you for reading this, I appreciate it! -


End file.
